Turning Frog
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: It's time for Keroro and the others to leave, but Kululu leaves a surprise for Natsumi and Giroro
1. Sometimes Goodbye is a second chance

"Kululu! Why are you pointing that gun at me?" said Natsumi, standing tall.

"It's for my newest experiment, and you're the guinea pig," replied Kululu, "kukukukukuku,"

"Hey! What…" before Natsumi can finish her sentence, Kululu pulled the trigger. Natsumi was surrounded by light, "Kululu! I'll get you for this! Wait, why am I getting smaller?"

Underneath the house of the Hinata's, lays a door way to a secret base. Then another door leading though a couple of hallways. At the end, lays a room, filled with high-tech equipment. Five different colored frogs are making a plan.

"My fellow comrades! I've gotten a message from my higher superiors!" said the green frog, named Sergeant Keroro

Around him stand a dark blue frog, Private second class Tamama, a red frog, Corporal Giroro, a yellow frog, Sergeant major Kululu, and a light blue frog, lance corporal Dororo. They stand in attention, awaiting their next order. Tamama sits patiently, while Giroro fidgets.

"We're finally going home!" said Keroro, letting the suspense go.

"WHAT?" all four frogs said, surprised, "when did this happen?"

Keroro turns his back to them, "it happened a while ago, I was building my newest Gundam model, a 1/100 Nu _Gundam_ - Metallic Coating Version I might add," he started, "and a message came though the system, it seems we have failed invading Pekopon, and have to go home, so any questions?" he said turning back to his comrades, just to see their shock expressions.

"We're failures…" said Giroro, "we might as well pack up and leave, before we further our shame," he walked out, heading towards his tent, _I never see Natsumi again…_

Kululu watches Giroro leave, when a thought popped into his head, _Kukuku that might just work_

**(What evil deed will Kululu do? Oh yes, forgot to introduce myself, I'm the new narrator! Nice to meet ya! Oh I'm dabbling; let's get back to the story!)**

Kululu heads to his lab, to do whatever idea that pop in his head. Tamama looked to the sergant, Keroro looks at him.

"Do we have to go Sergent?" Tamama asks sullenly

"yes private, we have to," Keroro gazes into the distance, "we must tell our pekoponian friends,"

**(Pekopon is what Keroro and the others call earth, so pekoponian's are humans)**

"they'll be sad when we go," replied Tamama with tears in his eye's

Keroro looks at Tamama, "stand straight solider! Keronians do not cry!"

"yes sir!" Tamama said straighting out and saluting his commanding officer, "I'm going back to Momka's, to start packing, and to tell her to come to our sending off party," with one more salut, Tamama heads off.

Keroro looks around his secret base, how many memories were there, _It's going to be hard for us all_

"WHAT?"

"Sergent, what do you mean that your leaving?" said a young boy with dark blue colored hair

"Fuyuki, my friend, we have failed invading your planet, so we have to report back to our home planet," Keroro explained

"but…," Fuyuki sputtered, trying to say something, but cannot

"I'm sorry, but this is so sudden, you guys are actully leaving?" asked a pink-haired girl, sitting across from Fuyuki

"Ah yes Natsumi, it's true," replied Keroro

"well, I must admitt, it's not going to much fun without you guys," said Natsumi, "and mom will be said that her ideas for a manga are going away," she smirked at the comment she made

**(their mom, Aki, works at a place where she comes up with ideas and looks over other people's manga to see if they'll be big-sellers)**

"well we'll see tomarow at the sending off party," with that Keroro turns, and walks away

**(meanwhile…down in the lab)**

_I can still have fun before I leave, Kukukukuku_ thought Kululu as he builds a new type of gun, a gun that can turn humans into Keronians, _now let's see what their true feelings are kukukukuku_


	2. Turning to a Froggie

**Scanty-and-knee socks: don't worry they come back, btw Luv the name!**

**(At the sending off party!)**

Before them lays a medium-size spaceship, "All aboard!" yelled Keroro

Giroro, Tamama, Dororo, and Keroro stand in line, saluting their pekoponian friends

**(Wait where's Kululu? What? I wasn't supposed to say that? But he's not here for the sendoff? Oh? He'll be there? Oh ok, now while I'm thinking about it, where's Moi?)**

Sending them off was Natsumi, Fuyuki, Aki, Momoka, Kuyuki, Sobarbo, and Paul

"Bye! We'll miss you!" exclaimed Momoka

"Yea! Come back soon!" Fuyuki said with tears in his eyes, "I'll never forget you Sarge!"

"And I will never forget you, Brohein!" that was the last thing he said before he went into his ship, and locked the door

"Will we ever come back sir?" asked Tamama

"Most likely not," he replied sadly, he was gonna miss this planet, and its Gundam models

After watching them leave, the others goes to do other business they had to do, Natsumi goes inside and lies on the couch, thinking how her life will be now the alien frogs are gone, and how she can tell Sobarbo how she feels, _Sobarbo…._but instead of an image of Sobarbo, an image of Giroro came into her mind.

_Giroro? What? I can't be in love with an alien frog! But he has saved me more than once…and Sobarbo doesn't really appear much, and Giroro is much nicer looking….but why? ARGH!_

"Kukukukuku," Natsumi jumps off the couch

"Huh? Kululu?" Natsumi said surprised, "why are you doing here?"

"I still have one more experiment to do, and before you ask, I already have a teleporting device to get me back on the ship, kukukuku, and I wanted to see Aki once more before I leave"

Natsumi notices that Kululu has a gun pointed at her

"Kululu! Why are you pointing that gun at me?" said Natsumi, standing tall.

"It's for my newest experiment, and you're the guinea pig," replied Kululu, "kukukukukuku,"

"Hey! What…" before Natsumi can finish her sentence, Kululu pulled the trigger. Natsumi was surrounded by light, "Kululu! I'll get you for this! Wait, why am I getting smaller?"

**(WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING?)**

"Kukukuku the process has begun, goodbye Natsumi," Kululu pressed one of his headphones and disappeared

"Kukukuku, I've arrived sergeant," Said Kululu appearing on the ship as it heads back to their planet

"Ah Kululu! Where have you been?" Keroro asks

"Just finishing my last experiment," Kululu turns

Giroro catches Kululu looking at him, "kukukuku, and the outcome will be most interesting, kukuku,"

**(Let's go back to see what happens to Natsumi)**

_What…what happened? Ugh I feel kinda weird_, standing up, Natsumi notices something, _when did that door get so big?_

Natsumi walks past a mirror, _what?_ She rushes back to the mirror, there standing before was another alien frog, except it had light orange skin, and pink hair, with a heart symbol on her stomach, _HE TURNED ME INTO A FROG? Oh! He's so going to get it this time, wait…_ she looks towards the mirror, _I do look kind of cute...Maybe Giroro will like me like th…ARGH! Don't think about that! I need to change back! But how? Maybe Fuyuki can help!_

Natsumi tries her best to run up the stairs, _how do those frogs run with short legs?_ She bursts though Fuyukis door

"Another alien! Oh wow!" he exclaimed seeing her

"It's me Natsumi! Kululu turned me into a frog before he left!" she explained

"Oh that explains why he wasn't on the ship before,"

"Yea yea whatever, just try to help me change back!"

"Hmm ok,"

Keroro and the ARMPIT platoon have finally reached their home planet, as soon they landed they were rushed to headquarters for a report


	3. Time after Time

Each frog had its own quarters, before they were called in to say what happened on Pekopon, and why they failed.

"So, you tried to get the sergeant to see sense, correct?" asked a mean-looking Frog with a triangle symbol on his hat

"Yes," replied Giroro, sitting straight in his chair, and trying not to look in the bright light.

"You're the weapons master right?" he asked another question

"Yes,"

"You fell in love with a Pekoponian, correct?"

"Ye...wait what?" he asked back

"One of your comrades," _KULULU! _"Reported that you fell in love with Pekoponian,"

"Err well, you see….," he stuttered, trying to explain himself

"No need to explain, the Pekoponian probably put a love spell on you," the frog said turning his back

"Err yes Commander," Giroro started to get nervous; _I'll get you, KULULU!_

_***BEEP BEEP* Commander! Come quickly to the Message room! And bring the ARMPIT Platoon!**_

"I wonder what that is all about?" the Commander said

"Natsumi, maybe we can call their headquarters!" Fuyuki exclaimed

"Oh, yea? And how you're gonna do that?" she replied hastily

"They didn't erase the secret base! We can use the telecommuting device down there!"

"You're right! I hope we can figure it out!"

The two rushed down the stairs, down the ladder, into Keroro's room, and into the secret bases door. Running down the hallway, the reach the main base area, there sleeping on one of the chairs was Moi

"Moi!" exclaimed Natsumi, waking Moi up

"Huh? Natsumi? Where's Uncle?" she said as she got up

"They left already," Fuyuki replied

"OH NO! I missed uncle's going away!" Moi started to cry

"Uh oh, hey Moi, you want to see the toad again, do you?" Moi nodded, "then can you help us call their headquarters?"

"Sure! Wait, Natsumi, you look just like uncle,"

Natsumi looked gloomy, "don't talk about it," _I can actually see them again! Giroro….STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! HE IS JUST A FROG!_

"Get the controls!" yelled Moi

"Aye aye!" replied Fuyuki

"Now calling Keronian Headquarters,"

The commander walks into the message room, followed by the ARMPIT Platoon

"Sir! We're receiving a live message from Pekopon!" said one frog at his desk

"Let it though," he said

"I wonder what this is about," said Keroro

The big screen was fuzzy, but soon Angel Moi came onto the screen

"Uncle!" she exclaimed seeing him

"Lady Moi! What are you doing calling us?" Keroro said stepping forward

The commander watched carefully

"we have a little problem here, haha"

"problem?" Tamama asked

This caught the commander's interest

"Little problem?" said a voice on the background

"Natsumi?" asked Giroro happy to hear her voice

"Err, is Kululu there?" asked Moi

"Kukuku, I'm here" Kululu said stepping up towards the screen

Suddenly, a light orange frog with pink hair came into view

"Who's that?" asked Tamama

"KULULU! CHANGE ME BACK! OR I WILL COME THERE AND DESTROY YOU!" yelled the frog

"Ah Natsumi, it seems the transformation is complete, kuku kuku," he said

"Wait...that's..?" said Keroro shaking

"NASTUMI?"


	4. Mission impossible!

"NATSUMI?"

The ARMPIT Platoon had shock written on their faces, well except Kululu, since he knew this was coming. Giroro walks over to Kululu and grabs him, "what have you done to Natsumi?"

The commander still watches, his suspicions confirmed

"Kukuku all I did was used a human to animal gun I made, kuku kuku,"

"Why you!" he was about to hit Kululu, when someone grabs his arm, he looks behind to see Dororo shaking his head, grrr

"So uh can you guys change me back?" Natsumi asked

"So you are Natsumi?" the commander asked

"Err yes, who are you?"

"I'm Commander T, and we'll fix your problem,"

"You will?" she said with a happy grin and sparkles in her eyes

"Yes, now let's…"

"WHOA!"

"Ah Fuyuki, get off the screen!" Natsumi said as her brother's face came into view

"Oh, hi Sarge! Wow look at all the aliens!" he exclaimed

"AH! Fuyuki! I've missed you!" Keroro said bounding to the screen

"Everyone stop!" the commander's voice rang out

Everyone looks at him, wondering what he is about to say

"We'll solve this Natsumi's problem, so activated the transport beam!"

"Activating power!"

"Wait you going to bring them here?" Tamama asked

"Yes,"

"Transport beam, launching 3,"

"What hang on a sec," said Natsumi

"2,"

"Can't we just go to them?" asked Giroro

"1 and Launch!"

Natsumi, Moi, and Fuyuki were surrounded by light, "please don't hurt me!" yelled Fuyuki as he was sucked up

"This is fun," Moi exclaimed with joy, "Wee!"

_Maybe…just maybe_

First came Fuyuki, he landed with a hard thump, "that hurt," next came Moi, she landed right on top of Fuyuki, "please get off of me,"

"Hey where's Natsumi?" asked Dororo

Natsumi came though, but instead of landing on Moi, she kicked Kululu in the face, "that's for turning me into a frog! And there's more coming too!"

"Ow, pain rocks," Kululu said as he face planted the floor


	5. Demented Love? nah

_Natsumi…looks wonderful, _Giroro started to have a love sick look on his face, but he snapped out it, _no, no more thinking of Natsumi,_ he walked away to his room

"Officers, bring Natsumi, and the two others who came, to their rooms," said Commander T

"Wait, Commander, did you know that was going to happen?" asked Tamama, who was near by

"Err, no," the commander walked away

_Something is going on, I wonder what it is, and should I tell Sergeant? No I should defend him against Lady Moi!_ Tamama runs off to find Keroro, to protect him from the so-called evil clutches of Moi

Kululu watches Tamama run off, _let's hope nobody finds out what gonna happen, kukuku,_ Kululu walks backwards into the darkness

**(Back again! Sorry I went to go see a movie, now where are we?)**

Natsumi was in her room, _wow! So pretty! These frogs know style! _She jumps onto her bed, and sunk in it, _so fluffy, _she gets off and walks to the mirror, instead of seeing a regular girl, and she saw a girl frog, _sigh…_

_***Knock*knock***_

"Oh, Come in!" she said as she ran and sat in a chair, pretending to read one of the books

Giroro comes though the door, _AH! It's Giroro! I hope I look good…irk_

"H…hi Giroro," she said

"Hello Natsumi," he replied, "mind if I sit?"

"Oh, sure," Natsumi started to get nervous, _so close, _"Yo...Your planet looks nice,"

"Oh, yes, yes it is,"_ not compared to you though_ "Natsumi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what happened when you turned into a Keronian?" he asked, Natsumi stared straight into his eyes, _I'm getting lost in his eyes_

"oh sure, hmm, we just said goodbye, so went and laid on the couch, and started to think about Yo…uh I mean yams!" Giroro look suspicious, "I started to think about yams, haha, when I heard Kululu's laugh, so I jump off the couch. He was behind me, said I was his guinea pig and shot me with the gun, then he teleported back on the ship,"

_Hmm maybe that explains the weird look he gave me_

"Well thanks for the info," he got up, and walked out

_AH!_ Natsumi realized her arm was outstretched toward the way Giroro was going, _Do…do I really have feelings for him? Even if I did, he probably doesn't like me back,_ Natsumi smiled sadly

Outside Natsumi door, was Giroro, Natsumi, _I swear I'll help you, even though I know you may not have feelings for me, _he walks down the long hallway

"The plan is going well commander," said Kululu

"Good, if we get rid of the girl, Giroro will go back to normal," Said Commander T

"Well I'm not sure about, kukuku"

"What do you mean?" Commander T asks

"At times when she is in danger, or if we pick on her, and she screams, he comes to rescue her,"

"Really?" Commander T was defiantly intrigued now

"Here, I'll show you, kukuku roll the clip,"

A screen rolls down, "this is a clip from season 1 episode 43, Keroro read a story about ogres, he dressed like one, and so Natsumi threw Soybeans at him. Soybeans are meant to make evil spirits go away. So he transformed Giroro into one, but we chained him up. So when Keroro transformed Natsumi into a thunder god, but she didn't know that till the end thanks to Fuyuki. Keroro and Tamama attacked her with soybeans, and other things with soy. So when they were going to use fermented soybeans, which are gross, she screams loudly, and Giroro heard and woke up, he was like a demon. He saved her, but then he fell down a hole,"

"I see," they watched more clips of Giroro and Natsumi, "did he just confess his love?" he asked on one clip

"In a way yes, he said those words because it was the password to unlock Natsumi from her Berserker mode, kukuku, I loaded the password myself kukuku,"

**(You evil thing!)**

"Well done! Tomorrow, get her and we'll start the experiment," the commander walks away

"Yes sir, kukuku,"


	6. round and round here we go again

_Just accept it Natsumi, you have feelings for an alien frog, and it's more than like, GAH! Can't believe I said that!_ Natsumi rolled around on her bed blushing, sunlight streaked though her window, _guess its morning…_

***knock*knock***

"Coming!" Natsumi half-skipped to the door hoping it to be Giroro, _maybe_ _I'll tell him how I feel_, when she opened it, all her happiness drained out of her

"Kululu…"

"My aren't you happy today? Thinking of someone? Kukuku, anyways your wanted in the lab," he turned and walked away

_Lab? They're turning me back!_ Natsumi followed Kululu

Meanwhile, Dororo was Knocking loudly on Giroro's door, "Giroro!"

The door opens, "What?" he asks gruffly, since he just woke up

"I have something urgent to tell you!"

**(I wonder what he is talking about. I also wonder what happened to Fuyuki, Keroro, Tamama and Moi, they're probably fine)**

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Giroro

"I saw Kululu talking to Commander T, about Natsumi, and how they're going to get rid of her," replied Dororo

"I knew something suspicious was going on," Giroro slammed his fist on the coffee table, "what are they going to do? I must get to the lab!" he jumps from his chair and runs out of the room,

_Go Giroro protect your one sided love, _thought Dororo as he watched Giroro run

"So I just sit on this table?" Natsumi asked

"Kukuku, yes," replied Kululu

"Oh right," she sits on the table, Kululu walks over to a switch

"Now this won't hurt…much, kukuku," he pressed the button

"Wait what?" belts surged from the chair, and wrapped around Natsumi, electric power pulsed though, shocking Natsumi till she fainted

"Kukuku, Phase 1 complete!"

The belts unwrapped themselves, Kululu walked over, picked Natsumi up, and put her unto another bed.

'_Natsumi…Natsumi, my love…kiss me tenderly, and hold me forever' those words, where have I heard them before? And that scent…its yams…that voice…who is it?_

Natsumi was drifting in and out of consciousness, in and out of dreams

"Starting to take DNA sir," said a voice

"Go ahead," replied another

"Kukukuku, sir what are we going to do when he gets here?" another voice said, Kululu's

"Hmm, just try to keep him busy, and then he can see the destruction of the one he loves,"

"Kuku kuku, aye aye sir,"

**(What evil plan's are going on here?)**

**(And if you don't know where the words 'Natsumi, Natsumi and so on' are from, season 2 episode 4, luv that episode :D)**


	7. GET OUT OF MY MIND!

_Giroro….where am I?_

_What's happening to me?_

'_We're taking your DNA out of you'_

_What? Who's there?_

'_No one important, we've added and deleted some pieces of your DNA, so you can talk though your mind'_

_Stop it. Stop the pain please_

'_I'm sorry but the plan must go on,'_

_What plan?_

'_We're making a weapon that can disguise Keronian as pekoponian, but we need DNA of Pekoponian turned Keronian'_

_NO!_

'_Good bye Natsumi, you may die in the process'_

_GIRORO!_ Natsumi did a mental scream, which only certain people can hear

Giroro looks up; _did I just hear my name? It kind of sounded like Natsumi!_

Giroro runs faster towards the lab now, feeling something is terribly wrong

"Giroro is coming from the west hall, approaching fast," said a frog sitting at his desk, watching a screen

"Good, soon we'll make him wish he never met that girl," said Commander T

"Err commander?" asked a young frog, who was new at the job

"Yes, Karaka?" he said turning to face the new recruit

"Why are you trying to make Corporal Giroro forget the girl?" she asked intently

"hmm, it's against the rules to fall in love with a Pekoponian women, and at the questioning before they left, to 'try' to conquer Pekopon, he said he wasn't going to fall in love, so he broke one of his promises," explained Commander T

"Uh that's dumb,"

"What? How is it dumb!"

"I mean sure, he fell in love but what's wrong with that? Just banish him to Pekopon then, and leave them alone,"

"Hmm you're new at this job, so you're naive of our plans, that girl is special, she was able to transform into an adult Keronian with her Pekopon DNA with no trouble at all. If we can harvest her DNA, we can make clones of Keronians that can transform into Pekoponians,"

"Huh, but are you really going to hurt the girl?" the frog asked

"You're getting on my nerves with all these questions, you're fired," commander T pressed a button, and Karaka fell though the floor, another frog came and took her place.

Giroro burst though the lab doors. The lab was dark, _what's going on in here? _One light shone, showing Natsumi on a hospital bed

"Natsumi!" he ran to her side, and started to shake her, "Hey wake up!"

"Kukukuku she can't,"

Giroro turns around


	8. Insidious copytright

_**(Author's Note: I'm already making the Prequel/sequel (two in one :D) story for this, this chapter may have one weird point ;) )**_

"Kululu, I knew you're behind this!" yelled Giroro, "why are you doing this to Natsumi?"

**(Ooh! Big drama happening! Where's the popcorn?)**

"Kukuku, yes I am, you see ever since you met Natsumi, you've gone soft for her,"

"Yes so? Nothing is wrong with falling in love! Even if it is one-sided!"

_That voice, who is it?_

"She's drifting in and out of dreams," Kululu said

"Kululu why are you doing this?" Giroro asked

"Because I have too, when we went to the future, I found out about some things, kukuku,"

"You mean when we, I…,"

"Kukuku, yes, and the other reason is, if I get rid of poor Natsumi," he walks over and pats her head, "you will come to me," Kululu blushed a little, "and change the future we saw together"

"You…you sick…crazy…I'm Straight!" yelled Giroro, blushing a little

**(Err is this awkward for anyone else besides me?)**

"Kukuku I know that, but it was worth the try," Kululu turned, walking to a set a buttons, "I'm giving you a choice, here are three buttons, one, will release Natsumi, the second will kill her instantly, and the third will get rid of the Narrator,"

**(What? You want to get rid of me? So mean!)**

"Sorry, but you're not very important in this story,"

**(So? At least I'm not trying to kill Giroro's love of his life)**

"Hey! She's not my love of my life!" Giroro yelled blushing

**(Of course she isn't)**

"It's time to choose Giroro; the fate of Natsumi is in your hands,"

Giroro walks up to the set buttons, nervousness taking over him, _which one do I choose?_

_The person said I can talk though my mind, I wonder if I can astral project….it's worth a try…_

Natsumi, still passed out, concentrates, in a few minutes, she saw herself lying on a hospital bed

_Well I look worse for wear_

Something caught her eye, it Giroro and Kululu

_Giroro!_ She floats towards them

"Her fate lies in your hands, Giroro," said Kululu

_Hmm three buttons, one pink, red, and black with a question mark on it, ok weird, what are they doing, and what does Kululu mean my fate? Eh, Giroro! Choose the black with question mark button!_

_Why am I getting a feeling to press the weird black button?_ Thought Giroro, he press the button

**(Wait! Hold on! I'm not ready to leave yet! AAH!)**

"Kukuku, he or she is gone now two more to press, kuku kuku,"

_Hmmm interesting, I wonder… _Natsumi floats around the buttons, _hmm the pink button seems to be connected to my head….probably to kill me….Giroro pick the red one!_

_Two left…red or pink… red for me? Pink for her? 'Giroro pick the red one!' what? Was that Natsumi's voice? _Giroro looks around, he thought he saw something shimmer behind the buttons, but he dismissed it

_Giroro if I live I'll tell you how I feel_


	9. Love Conquers

**Sailor phoenix black****: yea…I put that their because I read that Kululu gets a crush on Giroro...*shudders***

"Clickie boo," said Kululu as Giroro pressed a button

***BEEEEEEP***

"What's going on? Did I press the wrong button?"

"Tch no, she's returning back to herself,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sir! The DNA we collected is disappearing"

"What? Kululu…" Said Commander T, he turned walking to a secret door

"Kululu, what's the meaning of this?" he yelled, entering in the lab

"Ah! Commander T?" said Giroro surprise lighting up on his face

_I feel weird; like something is tugging me back to my body…._Natsumi goes back into her body

"Kukuku, just a part of my plan,"

"You…betrayed us?" Commander T said, shocked

"Kukuku sometimes its fun,"

Commander T and Giroro stared at him

"Kukuku,"

"Why you!" Giroro summons his gun, and shoots at Kululu

Kululu falls to the floor, "kukuku,"

Giroro walks to the tabled where Natsumi lays

"Hey Natsumi, Natsumi wake up!"

_Wake up…_

Natsumi's eye fluttered opened, "huh?"

"Natsumi!"

"Giroro? I…promised…" Natsumi got up, she tried to get off the table, but she fell, she was weakened by the DNA transfer, but Giroro caught her

"To say…,"

"Promise to say what?" Giroro asks trying to steady Natsumi

Commander T watches

**(Hey! I'm back what have been happening since I left?)**

The commander just shrugs

"To say that if I lived…" Natsumi looks up, looking at Giroro's face

"Huh?" Giroro wonders what she is about to say

"That….I…." Natsumi looks Giroro straight in the eye, "that I love you,"

Giroro was surprised at this, he had always thought that she liked Sobarbo, but here she is saying that she loves him.

"Natsumi…." He started to say, but was interrupted

"You may not have the same feelings for me, but I wanted you to know,"

"Natsumi, I love you too!" Giroro grabs Natsumi's shoulders, "I always have, since we first met,"

"Giroro," Natsumi was surprised that she never noticed that he had feelings for her

"Natsumi, I'm glad you're ok,"

Giroro leans in, and kisses Natsumi, she kisses back, Natsumi started to glow, and she transformed back to her normal human self. They were interrupted by a sigh, and they look over at the commander

"Sigh, my plan was incomplete, and you still love her," he said disappointed

"Grrr…" Giroro turned, protecting Natsumi

"I guess…sigh…do you two truly love each other?"

"Yes," they said at the same time, Natsumi blushed a little, looking away

"Fine, instead of executing you, I'll banish you to Pekopon," as he left he waved his hand goodbye, "have a good life together,"

"Commander…," but he was already gone

Everyone was safely back on Pekopon **(Earth)**

_So this is what the kid said…about us being banished_, Giroro thought, shining his weapons

Natsumi stayed her room ever since they got back the other day, she was too nervous to face Giroro again even he did say that he loves her, and they kissed, she started to blush

_Maybe I should just go up to him, and ask if he wants to go out…_

And that's what she did...

**THE END!**

**Look forward to my next story, Time Warp, which is the sequel and prequel of this story at the same time :D**


End file.
